fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishbook
The Fishbook is a replica of Facebook on the Fish Hooks site. Members This will show a list of members on the Fishbook and 100% what is on their profiles. Milo About Me I am to focus on one task at a time and right now that task is writing this "about Me" section oh there's a shiny rock I wonder what would happen if Me and Bea and Oscar went on an adventure we'd probably have to bring sandwiches cuz we'd get hungry I like peanut butter but jelly makes better hair gel. Hmmm that's about it. really. as far as "about me" goes. I like apples. Hobbies Saving the world from bordeom, etc And having everyday an ADVENTURE!!! Friends *Oscar *Steve Jackson *Shellsea *Albert Glass the First *Mr. Baldwin *Bea *Clamantha *Coach Salmons Oscar About Me I'm your average high school guy. Maybe a little above average? I like to get ahead in life and take as many classes as school will allow. I just want to get into the best seaweed league college so I can get a good responsible job and live relaxed. stress free life. Which is not very stress free now because a live with my brother, Milo. Don't get me wrong, he's a hilarious and crazy fish who's my best friend in the whole world well, maybe he's tied with Bea. Bea's pretty great. I wouldn't want to forget her, right? Then again, who could forget Bea? She's really memorable I mean, she's in my thoughts all the time which doesn't mean anything. because never mind! Go to the next section already! Hobbies Doing my homework, playing video games, being a level 81 archer in Dungeons and Dorsal Fins. And I'm really into fish who are girls who are pretty that have nice hair that is red that lives next door. Oh weird, that's kinda like my friend Bea. Uhhhh. I'm sweating on my keyboard. Better go clean it now. Friends *Shellsea *Steve Jackson *Mr. Mussels *Bea *Milo *Jumbo Shrimp *Clamantha Bea About Me Smart, sophiticated, independent. A winning combination of unique charm, spirit, humor, drama, determination, eloquence and beauty. But most of all. I am humble. Let's see, what else Deedley-do. I love going on adventures with Milo and Oscar and hanging with my girlz Koi, Esmargo, Shellsea, Finberley and Clamantha. I guess I should be careful what I write on here because it'll probably be quoted when I become a world famous acting superstar. He-ey, future biographer! Hobbies Mr. Mussels's acting class, sleepover parties with the girls, the new Brandon Bubbler album, stopping my parents from completely and utterly embarrassing me- Mother, for the last time, I will NOT friend you. Friends *Shellsea *Koi *Milo *Mr. Baldwin *Jocktopus *Oscar *Clamantha *Mr. Mussels *Principal Stickler *Steve Jackson *Piranhica *Jumbo Shrimp *Coach Salmons *Albert Glass the First Shellsea About Me Wouldn't you like to know. Hobbies fashion, dance-shopping, picking out who's less hawt than me in the yearbook, and chillin' with my girl Bea. Shout out what what grrl! Friends *Jocktopus *Bea *Steve Jackson *Mr. Mussels *Clamantha *Oscar *Piranhica *Milo Jocktopus About Me JOCKTOPUS!!! Hobbies JOCKTOPUS SMASH FACE!!! ALSO JOCKTOPUS MIDLY ENJOY HELPING AROUND HOUSE WITH CHORES BUT MOSTLY SMASHING FACE!!!!! Friends *Steve Jackson *Piranhica *Coach Salmons *Mr. Mussels *Bea *Shellsea Steve Jackson About Me Yo! Steve here. I like sports and chilling with all my friends. Add me and maybe we can get chatting? Hobbies Sports, chatting to the ladies, making chaos with my friends! Friends *Clamantha *Bea *Piranhica *Koi *Shellsea *Milo Clamantha About Me I'm a clam. I'm captain of the cheer squad and yearbook editor and I can drive a car. I have gurl power - yeah! I have lots of friends like Bea and Milo and Koi and Esmargo and Finberley. My boyfriend is Oscar. He's my extra special hottie. He has a hot face. He makes me feel like freshly cooked asparagus. Mmmmmm. Hobbies OscarOscarOscarOscar OscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscarOscar. Friends *Oscar *Steve Jackson *Bea *Mr. Mussels *Shellsea *Milo *Piranhica *Koi Albert Glass the First About Me Greetings, profile viewer. I am honored that you took the time to read about me, and I hope when you finish, you feel that it was time well spent. I am several grades ahead for my age, which accounts for my high voice and my small stature. I am also a classically trained violinist and enjoy music by Johann Sebastian Fish, Ludwig Fish Beethoven, and Philip Glass. Please stop staring at my brain. Thank you. Hobbies Playing Dungeons and Dorsels with Jumbo and Oscar, Map Club, avoiding Jocktopus, baking pies, blending into my surroundings. Friends *Jumbo Shrimp *Mr. Baldwin *Coach Salmons *Principal Stickler *Milo *Bea Jumbo Shrimp About Me I am keen to learn about all things science and awesome. I generally keep a lot of cool things in my pouch. so I'm prepared to amaze people at any time! Hobbies Hanging out with Albert Glass the First, tinkering with my computer, reading, collecting. Friends *Principal Stickler *Bea *Oscar *Mr. Mussels *Albert Glass the First *Mr. Baldwin *Koi Principal Stickler About Me I am the principal of Freshwater High. Here at Freshwater High, we have high standards. Our teachers are of the highest calibre. Hobbies Being responsible for the next generation of fish and being sharp and pointy. Friends *Mr. Mussels *Bea *Albert Glass the First *Mr. Baldwin *Coach Salmons *Jumbo Shrimp Mr. Mussels About Me In my drama class, I take young fish and turn them into stars! I was put in this fishtank to take your dreams and make them your reality. I will not fail in helping you live your dream. And if you don't have a dream, your gonna end up COLD, HUNGRY, and ALONE! So go find yourself a goal with some pizazz! So stop surfing the internet and start living! Hobbies Teaching, singing with my angelic voice, and inspiring others to become the best little fish they can be or else! Friends *Shellsea *Clamantha *Jocktopus *Bea *Jumbo Shrimp *Oscar *Mr. Baldwin *Principal Stickler Mr. Baldwin About Me I'm a teacher. Need I say more? No seriously, do I have to say more? I don't know the rules of "fishbook." My goal is to change the lives of student body without exerting too much energy. I hate to waste energy on things, because most things aren't too important. Actually, scratch that, all things aren't too important. I'd say my retirement is important, but it's too many years away to get excited about. Have I said enough? Hobbies Hobbies? I haven't had a hobby since 1986. Friends *Principal Stickler *Albert Glass the First *Mr. Mussels *Milo *Jumbo Shrimp *Bea *Coach Salmons Koi About Me I'm Koi and yeah, whatever. Hobbies Friends and cheerleading. Friends *Bea *Steve Jackson *Clamantha *Jumbo Shrimp Piranhica About Me I really hate annoying people so don't add me if you're annoying! Or a nerd. Hobbies Shopping, provoking others it's sooo funny lol. toying with Jocktopus hahaha Friends *Jocktopus *Steve Jackson *Bea *Clamantha *Shellsea *Coach Salmons Coach Salmons About Me I'm the PE coach for Freshwater High. I love exercise and I love fitness and I love clouds shaped like kittens because what if they come alive oh my goodness that would be a miracle!!! Oh yes, oh my, this is very important, very important indeed: if you try your best you will always succeed because there's no "I" in failure! There's only a lowercase "i" in failure and that's completely different okay now let's all have a magical day hooray!!!!! Hobbies Teaching, loving, teaching love, and teaching others to love loving teaching! Hooray! Friends *Principal Stickler *Bea *Jocktopus *Clamantha *Piranhica *Albert Glass the First *Mr. Baldwin Fish Feed Mr. Baldwin Is preparing a lecture on the history of lectures. Mr. Mussels Is preparing to be dazzled by all my students. Shellsea Just got her hair did. Jocktopus JOCKTOPUS!!! Coach Salmons: I'm not sure what to write here but I do know one thing and that one thing is that I LOVE PHYSICAL EDUCATION! Clamantha Has a pearl of wisdom for you. CUZ I'M A CLAM! Albert Glass the First thinks he might be coming down with dropsy. Oscar Thinks you should Bea whatever you want to Bea. Oops, I meant "be" not "Bea." AAAAHH! Milo Just got back from adventure. almost died, no big deal. Bea Is in character. Steve Jackson: Ladies, want two tickets to the fin show? Steve Jackson: It's ok if you're impressed by my display pic. Koi: Waaaa? Koi wrote on Jumbo Shrimp's wall: Lolololololol! Principal Stickler Would like to see students get off Fishbook and on to their homework. Piranhica wrote on Steve Jackson's wall: Jocktopus is way cooler than you. You're just in denial. Piranhica: Wat's everyone doing on the weekend? Someone have a party. Jumbo Shrimp: I finished my maths, science and english homework all in 3 hours! Beat that! Milo wrote on Oscar's wall: It's party time! WOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOO! Milo is planning a super awesome adventure for my besties Oscar and Bea. Clamantha wrote on Oscar's wall: Still waiting for you to call... Clamantha wrote on Oscar's wall: Still waiting for you to call... Mr. Baldwin: If you attend Freshwater High, please be aware - I will know if you're on Fishbook instead of doing your homework. Clamantha wrote on Oscar's wall: Still waiting for you to call... Clamantha wrote on Oscar's wall: Still waiting for you to call... Clamantha wrote on Oscar's wall: You haven't called yet.. Clamantha wrote on Oscar's wall: Hey Oscar! Call me! Oscar just asked Bea if she wanted a date. Wait, not like that. Like the fruit.Yeah, the fruit!!11 Oscar wrote on Bea's wall: Bea-utiful. See Bea, it's part of your name. Shellsea is totally to have time for a disco nap. Woo woo. Albert Glass the First'''wrote on '''Jocktopus' wall: No more I say! HaHAHAa!!! Jocktopus JOCKTOPUS !!! JOCKTOPUS WILL DEFEET EVERY1 Clamantha has a pearl of wisdom. I've got heaps, cos I'm a CLAM! Mr. Mussels: Somebody call the police, somebody stole the show! Coach Salmons wrote Mr. Baldwin's wall: Yeah! Rock on! Mr. Baldwin wrote on Coach Salmon's wall: The chemical reasons of metabolism are organized into metabolic pathways, in which one chemical is transformed through a series of steps into another chemical, by a sequences of enzymes. Enzymes also allow the regulation of metabolic pathways in response to changes in the cell's environment or signals from other cells. Coach Salmons: Your fins were made to move. Ok, get going. Exercise time! Jocktopus wrote on Albert Glass' wall: Wall post text HERE!!! Albert Glass is drinking a mild cup of seaweed tea contemplating the meaning of life, the universe and everything right now. Bea: My profile picture is awful. I have fish lips. My eyes are too far apart. Background Information *Esmargot and Finberley don't have a fishbook. *On the official Facebook page for Fish Hooks, they had a wall post telling that Bea said on Fishbook that Oscar is going to take her to a Harry Potter movie, in which Bea doesn't like them and has never saw them, in which readers were told to pretend to be Bea's friend and tell her what she should do. Although, it was deleted for an unknown reason. External Links Fishbook on the US Fish Hooks site.